Cross-linked polyolefin resin foams are widely used as insulators, cushions, etc. In an automobile field, in particular, the foams are used as materials for vehicle interior including a ceiling, a door, and an instrument panel. These materials for vehicle interior are typically formed into a predetermined shape from a cross-linked polyolefin resin foam in a sheet form by fabrication such as vacuum forming and compression molding. On the cross-linked polyolefin resin foam, a sheet of resin or elastomer such as polyvinylchloride resin or thermoplastic elastomer, or a sheet material such as natural or artificial fabric is laminated to form a laminate for wide use.
Various cross-linked polyolefin resin foams used for vehicle interior are known. For example, a resin composition having a DSC peak temperature of 160° C. or higher for improving formability and processability, and heat resistance is known, which is formed of a mixture of three resins: a polypropylene resin (A) of a homopolypropylene or an ethylene-propylene random copolymer, a polypropylene resin (B) of an ethylene-propylene random copolymer or the like, and a polyethylene resin (C) (for example, refer to PTL1).